


many, many things i don't know how to say

by porridges



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Romantic Friendship, all of this is written to relieve my stress, don’t blame me if this doesn’t make sense ahdksjf, my escape from the world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porridges/pseuds/porridges
Summary: The phenomenon of two people beginning to feel this way about each other is hard to come by for anyone else. They're two lucky (and very special) idiots.A collection of drabbles.





	1. sky

**Author's Note:**

> i love them, that's why

Wonwoo doesn’t want to say that his orbs are glued to the sky, because he doesn’t feel like that. How should he put it? Instead, it’s as if his entirety has entered a new realm more welcoming than anything and anyone he’s ever loved on earth. That’s how he feels looking at this extremely lovely view, but that isn’t the surprising part. As engulfing as this space of nothing but nature is, as ethereal, as much as he forgot every other kind of feeling a human is allowed to feel as his line of sight came in contact with the periwinkle transforming as it goes down into a calming orange that finally touches the mountain — as his gaze shifts towards Soonyoung whose mouth is left agape in front of this, whose hair is swept to dance in front of the same view, he feels the exact same thing.

It’s truly amazing how ecstatic the sensation allows him to be. Maybe he will never forget about this very moment, because maybe it will never come around again. He thinks he doesn’t deserve for it to come around again. Be it the sky or the person (but he never wants to let go of the person).

Slowly, his hand begins to wander along the railing. It’s careful, but not hesitant. It’s meek, but certain of its intentions. It’s looking for something and is going to find it. And after a few — Wonwoo knows not how long, the concept of time seems to be absent — it finds its way towards Soonyoung, and Soonyoung ever so gently lets their fingers intertwine in a way so intimate almost a decade of a progressing friendship and waiting for only this moment becomes worth it.

Wonwoo is shy but he can give his entire heart. He’s sincere, and more sincere than any truth. Little does he know, that’s what Soonyoung really fucking loves about him. He’s more loving than any romantic hero.

The sleeves of Wonwoo’s shirt reach down to his palms, but he’s ready to push the cloth aside to touch Soonyoung’s cold calloused hand. If it’s Soonyoung, he’s alright.


	2. people

Wonwoo stands idly amidst the crowd. He doesn’t think like he can belong and doesn’t know how to start.

“Wonwoo-yah, don’t be shy.”

Easy for him to say. Kwon Soonyoung is the kind of person everyone can easily love. He is the kind of person who, by nature, knows how to be himself anywhere and becomes likable before he even starts trying. Wonwoo is completely different, feeling like he can’t control the shudders that run down his spine despite his desperate wish to enjoy and be more carefree. He just isn’t used to it. Wonwoo thinks, most times than not, that he should just give up; that there’s no good that’s going to come out of him talking his heart out anyway, that no matter what he does his words don’t matter, or worse, they hurt people. He should just stay silen—

Soonyoung reaches for his hand. His fingers squeeze it in the most gingerly way a friend can manage. His grip is firm, as if he is trying to communicate a thousand words, and among them Wonwoo can clearly understand:

_Don’t worry._

_I’m here._

_It’s going to be fine._

_But, take your time._

_I won’t ever leave you alone._

_I won’t leave you even if you can’t gather any courage now._

Wonwoo takes a deep breath. Wonwoo tries to smile. He squeezes back, so that even if the corners of his lips do fail to noticeably curl upward, Soonyoung knows. He can let Soonyoung know he’s okay.


	3. heal

Soonyoung is so angry at himself it’s sickening. He sits cross-legged on the floor with his hips against the mirror, his head hanging down to stare at the polished surface below him in a focused attempt to clear his thoughts — to keep himself from going crazy.

His hand claws his sweat-drenched fringe to battle the urge to hit the floor. He shuts his eyelids and purses his lips.

_Breathe. Stop it. Breathe._

Hearing how shakily his slow exhalations escape, he clicks his tongue viciously. He’s really, really terrible at keeping his temper in check, he thinks.

He brings himself to get up. His body sways walking, each step aimlessly drifting. He hears the door creak open, but doesn’t look in its direction as he wishes to concentrate. When he hears how slowly it closes, how muted the sound of the lock clicking once again echoes in the dance studio, a thought presents itself in his mind even if his peripheral vision can’t confirm anything.

 _Ah_ , he thinks. _It’s Jeon Wonwoo_. He’s sure of this.

“Hoshi-yah.”

“Mm.” he lets out weakly. He’s still facing down, his hands covering his forehead and his left arm crossed to support his elbow.

Wonwoo walks towards him until Soonyoung can see his shadow looming over the floor. Soonyoung’s hand retreats back to his side as he prepares to face his friend. A pleasant surprise that then keeps him from turning around is Wonwoo’s hands that suddenly — but tenderly — touch his tense shoulders.

Wonwoo massages, and this helps Soonyoung a lot. The latter’s breaths come evenly as if the controlled pressure, along with the warmth of the other’s palms, heals and recharges him. His neck manages to stretch out of its misery.

“Why the sullen face?” It would shock the world how gently and with lovingkindness Wonwoo asks this question. How _soft_ , how quiet.

It seems as if Wonwoo’s eyes drooped a little more as soon as he saw Soonyoung in his current form. Soonyoung wants to see his face, so he turns around. The expression he is wearing turns out be exactly as said.

Soonyoung just stares in admiration for a moment before saying, as he feels it’s needed to be said, “Thank you.”


	4. gratitude

Soonyoung decides he's perfectly happy when his gaze lands on his old friend Wonwoo. He realizes there is nothing else to ever want when he sees the shy kid trying his best. This shy kid with the beautiful heart is his friend. No matter how different they are, no matter how differently this shy kid sees the world compared to Soonyoung, he is always willing to squeeze back his hand. He's never gonna find anyone like him.

And wow. He's beautiful. Jeon Wonwoo is absolutely beautiful.

Seeing the genuine smile knit on his kitten-like face, Soonyoung starts to believe he is going to be okay. There are ethereal humans the cosmos has in store for you and Wonwoo is a prime example.

Wonwoo's arm is still wrapped around his shoulders. With his free hand he points at Soonyoung's stuffed face. "You really look like a hamster." A nose scrunch makes its way up as he says this with amusement.

"Oh, says the fox." Wonwoo just laughs at his response because it isn't to be taken seriously when it comes out helplessly muffled and his cheeks are popping out from the amount of food.


	5. music

Wonwoo has been humming the melody of the same song for about a week, but Soonyoung doesn’t hate it. In fact, Soonyoung is a little glad to hear his soft timbre every afternoon from across the room, Wonwoo is back facing him, Wonwoo pacing around or fiddling with who-knows-what. It holds him securely in the midst of ‘losing it’ over artist’s block and the immense pressure left upon him to shoulder alone. It serves as a personal reminder to take it easy, but the other doesn’t know just how much help he’s being with only that.

Wonwoo’s obviously favorite tune is the only thing that gets Soonyoung out of his thoughts. _What’s he humming_ , he’d wonder. It grounds him, mellows him out easily.

One day as Soonyoung breaks free of his ever-looping pop Spotify playlist, he comes across a ballad that catches his attention immediately. As soon as it starts, he feels as if the first chord ran all the way to find only — specifically — him, out of every future listener. _This is it_.

Soonyoung pulls himself up and before he knows it his legs are bringing him to pace around in the spacious room, paying no heed to which direction he’s heading. His hand immediately touches the save button beside the track. He turns the volume up until he’s certain he will be able to hear every detail, every sample the producer kept in the final form of masterpiece.

Just like when Wonwoo sings it, Soonyoung forgets about the presence of his burdens. He perks up in great relief at his discovery, as seen through his eyes. Decidedly, nothing will bring his mood down today.


End file.
